Akam
Akam is a Canadian professional wrestler and former amateur wrestler currently signed to WWE, where he competes on the Raw brand Bio Akam, one half of the devastating duo known as The Authors of Pain, is notorious for wreaking havoc on NXT. Initially led by WWE Hall of Famer Paul Ellering, Akam and his equally monstrous partner Rezar made a huge impact in their June 2016 NXT debut, demolishing American Alpha in unprecedented fashion. The devastating beatdown left the NXT Universe in stunned silence and set the tone for The Authors of Pain’s inevitable dominance between the yellow ropes. On the Raw after WrestleMania 34, the dominant duo made their presence felt with a thorough thrashing of Heath Slater & Rhyno. Akam keeps his dialogue to a minimum, instead letting his in-ring devastation do the talking. Anyone bold enough to step in the ring with this duo will find out the hard way that war is their peace. Throughout Universe Mode |-|Season 8= The Next "RAW" Chapter On RAW Episode 50, Akam along with Rezar made their shocking RAW debut when they brutally attacked The Revival (who moments ago won the RAW Tag Team Championship) including the involvement of steel steps before hitting the "Final Chapter" on Dash Wilder, sending the message that they have arrived to takeover. On RAW Episode 51, Akam along with Rezar didn't do much but silently challenged for the Tag Team Titles via the titantron, which was immediately accepted. At King of the Ring, It was nothing but pure destruction when the Authors of Pain challenged for the RAW Tag Team Championship and it took The Revival a mere minutes to realize that they may have bitten off way more than they can chew. The entire match was AOP as from pillar to post Akam and Rezar dominated Dash and Dawson. Showing little to no signs of hope, Wilder attempted to fight back but was tossed off the apron and was forced to watch on (if he was still conscious) as his partner suffered "The Last Chapter" and the Authors picked up the win to win their first tag team titles apart of Monday Night RAW. |-|Season 9= RAW Tag Team Champions On RAW Episode 55 in the United Kingdom, AOP assaulted both The Usos and The Revival in a No.1 Contender's Match which resulted in a No Contest ending with AOP laying out Jimmy Uso with "The Last Chapter", this action resulted in AOP defending their titles in a Triple Threat at Judgment Day. At Judgment Day, In a chaotic Triple Threat Elimination Tag, AOP successfully retain their silver and red straps when AOP last eliminated The Revival. Chase for Undisputed Gold On RAW Episode 56, 24 hours after dominating the Triple Threat Elimination Match to retain their RAW Tag Team Titles, the Authors of Pain stormed into RAW with the intent of sending a message to the Smackdown Tag Team Champions ahead of Summerslam, making quick work of two locals solidifying their claim to leaving Brooklyn as the Undisputed WWE Tag Team Champions. Category:Superstars Category:RAW Superstars Category:Akam Category:Authors of Pain Category:RAW